bleach_burning_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Toshiro Orahara
Toshiro Orahara is the current Captain of Squad 1 and the Captain Commander of the Gotei 13 . Appearance Has the appearance of a middle aged man who wears red sun glasses over his eyes with a scar going across his right eye. Thick beard covering only the center of his chin with thin sideburns with black hair that is short on the top but in the back its long kept in a ponytail. Personality Coming from many years of being a shinigami, Toshiro shows very little emotion and tends to show a very wise side of himself at all times never to think rash. Always thinking high over everyone that serve under him as if they were his children he aims to protect them all with at all cost, even his own life. A sense of duty is what holds him so high especially if anything is put into danger. History to be set up Current Events Quincy Invasion Arc Toshiro first appeared in the Squad 1 Barracks where he was standing in thought then he sent out many Hell Butterfly to inform Squad leaders to come to him. However only one showed and this man was Uchiro Kamashi who was made Captain of Squad 3 by Toshiro himself. After giving Uchiro a mission to take back the Academy from the Quincy he saw him off then stood there in the room. The plan to take back Soul Society was being plotted in his head so everyone could have their lives back. Other Shinigami were made Captain over the Hell Butterfly system and then he sat alone in the Captains meeting hall for a while. Sometime later he sensed Uchiro Kamashi's spiritual pressure surge at full strength and Jinjako Hiroji's spiritual pressure rise as well. This made him worry about their control over their power and he decided to lend a hand with the battles. Grabbing his zanpakuto he charged full speed at Sokyoku Hill to take out their main base, alone. Once there Toshiro proceeded to kill a group of Quincy before a Stern Ritter named Cyan stepped forward to fight him head on alone which was foolish. A fight ensued quickly between the two of them as things began to unfold between them Jinjako Hiroji appeared at the battlefield and began to attack Quincy. Toshiro watched the Captain fight for a little while before Uchiro Kamashi showed up and began to fight as well. A second Stern Ritter showed himself almost right after Uchiro arrived to fight as Jinjako and Uchiro began to fight him Toshiro started to fight Cyan more seriously. A few moments later Tenkai Bushinji the Vice Captain of Squad 7 showed up to the fight and began to kill Quincy by the dozens. With Quincy dying all around him Blakdeath the 12th Kenpachi and Captain of Squad 11 showed up and killed two whole groups of Quincy without even trying. Within moments of Blakdeath's appearance Toshiro then ordered the Gotei 13 to attack without mercy and kill all Quincy in sight. Right after doing that Cyan rushed in at Toshiro with the speed of a Cheetah and that is when Toshiro did the finishing attacks and killed Cyan within moments. After killing the Stern Ritter Toshiro stood in the front of his men and watched them all fight. Skills Immense Spiritual pressure: Being the Captain Commander for over 100 years he has one of the strongest spiritual pressures in all of the Soul Society. Hakuda Master: Having the ability to use hand to hand combat in a very similar way to Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, he is very strong with hand to hand. Kido Expert: Being trained by former Captain Commanders he has an unlimited use of all kido known to all Shinigami. Zanpakuto Squad Information Captain Commander Previous- Shunsui Kyoraku 2102-Present Proceeded-n/a Captain of Squad 1 Previous- Shunsui Kyoraku 2102-Present Proceeded-n/a Category:Captain Commander Category:Squad 1 Category:Shinigami Category:Gotei 13 Category:Shinigami Army Category:Captain